


That Clandestine Night

by solarbishop



Series: Sleep Habits [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, Size Difference, Sleeping Together, secret kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbishop/pseuds/solarbishop
Summary: Noctis is feeling brave tonight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy reading That Clandestine Night!
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated! ouo

“Gladio? You awake?” Noctis whispers, twisting around in his muscular arms to face his body. He tries again, and no response arises. He nervously glances toward Ignis and Prompto, but both of his friends are thankfully still asleep. Noctis sighs, trying to calm his nerves.

Noctis grunts as he props himself onto his elbow, and he sighs again. He waits for his vision to adjust to the darkness, and the face of his sleeping Shield steadily becomes more visible with time. Rugged, chiselled, relaxed. His blue eyes settle on his lips, and he subconsciously wettens his own lips with a darting tongue.

He aches to kiss him.

He wants to forget about reaching Luna and marrying a woman he does not love, even if it is for a single moment. The prince trails a light hand to his cheek, marvelling at how Gladio’s beard feels against his skin. A finger traces along the large, distinctive scar that somehow serves to make the man more attractive than scary. Fierce, perhaps, but not scary. Noctis knows how soft he can be. He finds himself smiling, but the nervousness that bubbles within his chest is quick to erase his smile.

But feeling his breath against his own lips is enough to boost his confidence. 

Holding his breath, Noctis brings their lips together in a gentle, chaste kiss. His lips are warm and slighted chapped, and Noctis could sink into this feeling forever. This soft, quiet, perfect feeling that makes his lips tingle and his body shiver. When the realization of his actions hits him, Noctis parts from his lips with no small twinge of regret.

He should not have done that. Too much is riding on his shoulders to jeopardize their mission and his friendship with Gladio. He has a lovely woman waiting for him, expecting his hand and his vows. Beyond his arranged marriage, Gladio is only his Shield and nothing more. Noctis falls back against the sleeping bag, ignoring the slight ache in his shoulder, and he stares at the tent ceiling. What the hell was he thinking?

“Shit.”

He hears a whisper from the very lips he kissed, and his body runs cold. His mouth stammers uselessly as he tries to explain himself, but he silences when Gladio rolls over his body, keeping balance with an arm firmly on the floor. He kisses him, and when Gladio threads his free hand through his hair, Noctis melts. The prince raises his trembling hands to cup his face and deepen the kiss, lips moving clumsily with Gladio just to feel this wonderful sensation. Noctis considerably likes the way his beard feels and is keenly aware of the open jacket exposing his chest.

Noctis moans and arches against his body, but Gladio breaks their kiss with a quiet smack of lips. He shushes the prince beneath him with a tender whisper, stroking his beautiful hair and rubbing soothing circles on his scalp with his fingers. “Enough of that, princess,” he murmurs, nostrils flaring as his prince dances his finger along his chest in a spark of bravery.

They glance aside to Ignis and Prompto, and they appear to be slumbering and undisturbed. The relief is palpable between them. Noctis struggles to maintain control over his breathing as he gazes into his amber eyes. He wonders if this changes anything, but he supposes that it does not.

Luna is waiting, and Gladio is his Shield.

Yet, the smile playing on his lips is nothing but affectionate. Noctis curls his arms around his neck to bring his body down onto his own. Gladio stops balancing himself and eases his weight onto the smaller man beneath his body, and Gladio nuzzles into his hair. The other guys may have complained about being squashed by his body weight, but Noctis thinks that he rather likes it.

Minutes pass in silence, and soon enough, Gladio nods off into slumber. 

Well, maybe Gladio is a _little_ heavy.


End file.
